This invention relates in general to switch construction and in particular to a new and useful switch which comprises a basic switch having its own actuator and switch contact and an additional switch which may be interconnected with the basic switch and its own switch contact and actuator.
It is well known to accommodate in a common housing two switches of which one serves as a basic or main switch and the other as an additional switch. For reasons of economy, however, it is not advisable to operate the entire switch assembly also during periods where the additional switch is not needed for performing the operation.